Una vez que algo ha sido perdido, jamás regresará
by R. Malina Westerna
Summary: Al tener un gran poder, se pierde la noción del peso de las cosas que no se pueden deshacer. Sólo te das cuenta cuando ya no puedes soportar ese peso... ¿Cuántas veces le advertí lo mismo, conde Phantomhive?...- CIEL X DOLL


**"Una vez que algo ha sido perdido, jamás regresará"**

**acotaciónes:**

-_**lo que se encuentra en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes**_

_**\- entre paréntesis: (acotaciones de la autora y acciones o actitudes previas a los diálogos)**_

_**-negrillas (dentro de la historia): frases, palabras, etc. expresadas con énfasis por los mismos personajes**_

**NA: La mayoría de los diálogos fueron tomados de la serie original para hacer encajar los míos en el momento justo de la escena**

**Disclamer:** Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso, la siguiente narración a mis debrayes mentales...si Kuroshitsuji me perteneciera me vengaría de Ciel por haber matado a Doll T_T

_"Un segundo de vacilación te puede costar la vida… como en el ajedrez"_

-Una persona tiene una sola alma… Y eso que ya le dije que la cuidara.- – recitaba el enterrador mientras miraba a distancia la aurora de las llamas que consumían la mansión Kelvin.

-Al tener un gran poder, se pierde la noción del peso de las cosas que no se pueden deshacer. Sólo te das cuenta cuando ya no puedes soportar ese peso.

¿Cuántas veces le advertí lo mismo, conde Phantomhive?...-

.

.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- rompió el silencio el mayordomo

-¿qué?- esbozó indiferente el muchacho

-¿Porqué vamos al orfanato donde se criaron?- le preguntó mientras tomaba la naranja que acababan de comprar a aquella pordiosera para pelarla

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al conde, que hizo un esfuerzo por disimular su incomodidad -Se quedaron sin patrón y no podrán seguir administrando el lugar-respondió con un ademán exagerado tratando de no mostrar interés- …supongo que el Conde Burton no se negará a hacer una donación, así que puedo presentárselo

-¿Siente lástima por ellos?-

-El trabajo de los Phantomhive también incluye encargarse de estas cosas- puntualizó el joven- No hace falta que la gente sufra por cosas que suceden en los bajos fondos.

Entonces, ¿porqué no ayudó a aquellos niños?- le cuestionó mientras le ofrecía la naranja

-Hace tiempo vi a muchos niños como esos…cuando acaban así ya no vuelven en sí- tomando un gajo de naranja-…por eso- concluyó

-¿cree que la muerte los hará más felices?… que arrogante- enunció con una expresión un tanto burlona

-¿Hay algún humano que no lo sea?- respondió Ciel con una expresión irónica y una mirada desafiante

-Si lo hay nunca me lo encontré- reflexionó el mayordomo

-¿Cuánta fuerza crees que necesita una persona débil, un niño, para superar una situación como esa?- se llevó otro gajo a la boca- En aquel momento, pude llamarte justo antes de romperme completamente. Por eso pude conseguir la fuerza para levantarme.

Allí sólo había un demonio, tú. Y ese demonio era mío…

Es cierto, soy arrogante, pero no tanto como para dejar de pensar que puedo salvar a alguien.

-Ya veo… pero ¿y qué hay de su amiga la circense? No me dirá que estaba bajo el mismo trance que esos niños, ¿verdad?- cuestionó el mayordomo y una sonrisa socarrona se asomó en su semblante, había guiado la conversación justo a donde él quería.

-Era una criminal, una secuestradora… - respondió girando su rostro hacia la ventanilla en actitud esquiva

-Es curioso, pero es la única de los chicos de renbourn a la que no se le ha encontrado evidencia de haber participado en los secuestros, de hecho en el último que pensaron realizar, que fue el de su mansión, ni siquiera estuvo presente.

-porque estaba camino a la mansión Kelvin- puntualizó

-pero ello no constituye un delito-

-¿A qué quieres llegar Sebastian?- preguntó exasperado

-Bueno, joven amo… Fuimos testigos del sádico show organizado por el barón, el joven Joker intentó asesinarle deliberadamente, y aún así no me ordenó matarles hasta que el incidente con el médico le hizo perder los estribos.

Esa muchacha no le había puesto una mano encima, dudo que siquiera fuera realmente capaz de llevar a cabo una mala acción contra usted, pero instantáneamente me ordenó asesinarla… ¿Sabe qué es lo que pienso?... creo que usted estaba enamorado de ella.

-¡pero qué tonterías dices Sebastian! De ser así, ¿por qué te habría ordenado eliminarla?

\- porque es tan arrogante que pensó que acabando con ella extinguiría a la vez aquel sentimiento que le inspiraba… pero no resultó, ¿o sí?

-No quiero escuchar una palabra más Sebastian, sólo estás diciendo disparates-

(haciendo un fingido ademán mientras sonrería de medio lado) -Guardaré silencio entonces, joven amo-

.

.

-Más allá de la colina…- susurró tras oír cantar a dos niños que iban pasando, al instante el rostro de aquella a quien todos llamaban "la princesa del circo" en el Arca de Noé se hizo presente en su mente.

-Era arriba de esta colina- llamó su atención el granjero, entonces bajó de la carrosa y comenzó a caminar cuesta arriba.

En cada paso que daba sentía una fuerte presión sobre su pecho, pero quiso atribuirla a su asma y el viento helado que soplaba contra él. Pero al llegar a la cima no pudo evitar la impresión que su descubrimiento le provocó.

-Parece que el barón Kelvin mentía- comentó Sebastian mientras atravesaban las ruinas del lugar, caminando apenas por causa de la inercia. -viendo lo desolado que está, diría que hace bastante tiempo que no hay nadie aquí.

…Por lo que decía aquel médico, puede que los niños que había aquí acabaran…- habló una vez más el mayordomo.

Ciel siguió caminando un poco más, y cuando el recuerdo de cómo había defendido Joker al barón hasta la muerte, argumentando que su causa eran los niños del orfanato, se detuvo en seco, y su reacción ante el estado de shock que la situación le había provocado, fue comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

-¡No había nada!- masculló entre risas- ¡Hace tiempo que lo que protegían dejó de existir!... ¡Y murieron esforzándose por ello, sin siquiera saberlo!

Se rieron de sus deseos y los pisaron como si fueran insectos.

¡Es tan cruel y malvado que hasta un demonio sería más benévolo!- ironizó

…Yo también soy así- cesando su risa-Tengo el mismo interior horrible que ellos.

(cambiando su expresión de burla a enojo) -¡Así son los humanos!... ¡Así son, Sebastian!- gritó alzando su rostro cuyos ojos habían comenzado a humedecerse.

-Sí, es cierto- respondió este, entonces el conde se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, la presión en su pecho era demasiado fuerte y no pudo contenerse más.

Sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo un moño blanco con una rosa y la presionó contra su pecho rompiendo a llorar. No recordaba haberse sentido así cuando murió Madame Red, quizás después de todo, Sebastian tenía razón… solo a una mujer había amado, y fue por ello que la asesinó.

.

.

.

De vuelta en la mansión Phantomhive, los sirvientes de la misma notaron un extraño cambio en su amo, claro que nadie se atrevería a comentarlo y mucho menos a preguntar, pero era evidente que ese grande y extraño paquete era importante para el amo.

Aquel a quien usualmente le disgustaba en sobremanera que le tocasen o ensuciaran su abrigo, estaba cavando un foso en el jardín con sus propias manos, y terminado el mismo, enterró el misterioso paquete en él. Pidió a Sebastian plantar una sección de rosas blancas sobre el lugar e insistió en que lo hiciera él y no Finny, pues el asunto no daba lugar a la incompetencia de cualquiera de los sirvientes.

Aquella sección del jardín era visible desde la oficina del conde, las rosas blancas habían quedado agrupadas de forma que semejaban la imagen de un bello cisne.

-apuesto a que te habría encantado… Pecas…- susurró con voz melancólica el noble, desde el ventanal de su oficina.

**-o-o-o-o**

**Esta ha sido probablemente mi última venganza hacia el Conde Phantomhive por haber matado a mi personaje favorito de la serie... si es que no se me ocurre otra.**

**Si gustan leer algo un poco más feliz de Ciel y Doll, los invito a pasar por mi fic "mansión de muñecas" cuya primer temporada acaba de terminar, pero viene pronto una continuación de la misma :D Decidí publicar este shot antes que la actualización de esa historia para no quedarme con ideas tristes en la cabeza, espero que a uds les sirva de igual modo (lo sé soy una nenaza para estas cosas :/ )**

**también les invito a pasar por la página de face que administro Ciel x Doll/Freckles- Kuroshitsuji donde suelo compartir imágenes, traducciones y cosillas sobre esta linda pareja.**

**Espero sus comentarios y ¡Nos leemos en otra historia! Ciao**


End file.
